Bloody Roar III: Plagues of the Subconscious Mind
by Tiger5913
Summary: I never thought I'd write this kind of story... What can help heal someone when horrid memories of the past start haunting her...? (Contains one-sided, unwanted Urizima, and Keniko later on in the story.)


6/2/01

6/2/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially PokeDigi, StarryPeach, Xion, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar III: Plagues of the Subconscious Mind

By Tiger5913

It had become routine now.

Their exchange of contact. The numerous hours of training that always seemed endless. Never even pausing for a break, even when an injury incurred, only stopping at the disappearance of the sunlight, which signaled the end of day. More dueling energy required rest, so sleep was insured, not ever to the subject's convenience, just to their selfish benefit.

That present day felt no distinctive from others… except that it was. A perplexed feeling formed in the pit of the fighter's stomach, one that was deviant to the ones prior, and the sight of a pair of cool steely eyes didn't help ease it the slightest. This was session going to end differently; an invisible dark omen hung overhead, emitting waves of black mist.

_What's going to happen…?_ Was all the person could wonder as a conniving smile appeared over the lips of the opposition…

*****

She was aroused to consciousness as a terrified scream pushed its way out of her mouth, and she jolted up in bed. The sudden movement caused a spasm of pain to surge through her spine and a distressed moan spilled from her lips at it. Breathing heavily while drops of perspiration aligned her forehead, she blinked a set of light brown irises, cloudy with troubled preoccupation. Disoriented images flashed through her mind and she shook her head, shutting her eyes while trying to rid them.

_What is that dream…? Why do I keep having it…?_ She felt baffled by the scenario that had played in her mental state for the past couple of days, ever since the bout that took place in the park. The young woman rested in the period in between that night and the present one, bored with being confined in her room, though she knew it was necessary for recovery.

_Forget it, I should just go back to sleep…_ A yawn helped support that thought, and she welcomed the arms of slumber that enveloped her being as her eyelids slid to a close.

*****

There it was again.

His pupils, an eerie shade of charcoal, brought a doomed feeling of death and unspeakable horror, gleamed evilly in the darkness of the atmosphere.

"And how are you doing tonight…?" The silkiness in his voice sent a chill down her spine as the distance between them leisurely decreased.

She tilted her head slightly to one side in curiosity, but didn't speak. _What does he want?_

The female looked down, and saw a figure that had matured to that of a grown adult's. Lengthy arms, ending with once-soft hands that had hardened from battle, delicate fingernails covered by the skin of white gloves. She had to lean foreword a little to see over her well-developed chest, and sighting the distance from her head to the ground, she cringed. Pink attire tightly smothered her lower body, covering two long, slender legs that would reasonably turn the heads of other people. But it couldn't be her; she was too young to possess such aspects…

Yet, in the young child's mind, she knew it was herself. How could that be though…?

He was approaching her now. A look into his devil-black eyes made her recoil in fear.

"Now that we're done with the tough stuff… whatsay we relax and have some fun?" His tone was brisk and condemning, an almost demanding sound grazing his supposed inquiry.

She immediately refused, but that didn't stop him…

*****

"I don't want to!!"

It was practically a reflex, pulled from deep within; even in her adolescent mind, she knew that she didn't want it to happen. Awoken from sleep anew, the youth released a choke sob and her body shivered as the nightmare slowly dissolved…

_Why?? Why is this happening?? What does it mean?!_ The questions soared through so quickly that they melted into a blur. Her only answer was the dark shadows etched across the white walls of her room, sharp points extended as if ready to lunge out and grasp a hold of her, make her captive to its gloomy abyss…

Her head sunk into the soft cotton comfort of her pillow as she squeezed her eyes shut, silently willing pleasant thoughts. _I can't wait until tomorrow… I miss seeing him… hope he's doing well…_

*****

"Nooooooo…" the protest sounded like a feeble moan.

She didn't fully understand what was going on, yet still knew instinctively that she did not like it. His touch was vile and disgusted her, however the strength she had used beforehand in the battle had diminished. Her mind screamed to fight him off, but her naïve nature didn't know what to do, just struggled as he forced her back against the wall. The youth's vision grew fuzzy as he loomed closer, the pores on his face becoming viewable while he neared her, his mouth advancing. Un-perceivable poison glistened upon his lips, the horrendous virus only appearing in her eyes.

"Go 'way!!!" Summoning energy from inside her, she shoved him away from her vigorously.

He was surprised by her action, but he merely gave her a lecherous grin and muttered confidently, "I'll be back tomorrow, Specimen 1…"

His retreating figure was a tremendous relief to her. "I hate you, Busuzima…" she whispered loathsomely.

*****

He chuckled softly. "Do you… need a massage, backrub, or something of the sort?"

_…Massage? Kenji's going to… touch me?_ Blush crept up her cheeks at the thought and she smiled at him, although feeling quivery inside. "If you were serious, sure, I'd go for it."

"I _am_ serious…"

She looked at him trustingly. "Hmm, for real…?"

Her companion nodded. "Yeah. But one warning: I have no experience whatsoever."

__

I… I'm not sure about this… "I don't care about inexperience; it's the thought that counts. Thanks, though. I would really appreciate a massage, backrub, whatever you want to offer." 

Gently caressing her back through the material of the robe, he backed away with a shaky smile and led her over to her bed, which slightly intensified the queasiness in her stomach.

"This okay with you…?" The ninja inquired somewhat shyly.

The young woman giggled softly, fighting back the urge to grimace. "Well, it's either my bed or the floor, teehee."

Kenji Ohgami let out a chuckle. "Yeah, hard choice. Cool floor or soft, warm bed."

She descended down slowly, resting on her stomach and laying her head on her folded arms.

"Did you have a good shower?" the mole zoanthrope asked, going over to close her door before walking back to stand by her.

_…What a question to ask… _"Yeah… very relaxing…" she replied, smiling in contentment.

"Does…your back hurt that much?"

"Nah, not too big of a problem," the cat zoanthrope hid her uncomfortable expression as she shifted on her bed. _Stupid memories…_

He smiled. "I hope I can help you with that."

_Forget the damn nightmares… _Turning her head to the side away from him, she said, "Lead on, masseuse. I have confidence in you; don't worry."

Letting out a shaky sigh, the young ninja knelt down next to her and splayed his hands on her back. Rubbing his fingers gently and smoothly in a rhythm against her tender skin, he smiled joyously when a rapturous sigh escaped her lips.

"Not bad…" she murmured softly. "Don't stop… k?" _Help me forget, Kenji…_

"I won't, unless you want to," her fiancé answered. "But you have to tell me, alright?"

Unknown to him, the female teenager grinned. "You know I usually speak my mind." _…Unless I really don't want to say something…_

"Heh, yeah…" was his reply.

He started to massage in a slightly faster-pace, but his fingers became slightly entangled with the silky material. "Um, s-sorry…" he apologized quietly.

The brown-haired girl shook her head. _He's nervous… I wonder why?_ "Don't worry… Um… I think I can do something about that." _I trust him. Unlike…_ her face twisted into a snarl. _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!_

Kenji retracted his hands for a moment as she sat up on her bottom, facing the wall and away from him. Untying the knot of her robe, she slid her arms out of the sleeves and let the smooth material fall to her waist. Leaving the upper part of her body exposed, she laid back down on her now bare stomach, feeling the coolness of her bed sheets. Unaware of her companion's reaction of surprise; she again rested her head on her arms, and turned so that her cheek rested upon her white pillow.

"I hope it's okay with you…" she said softly. _Will this invoke a reaction from him…?_

His eyes widening at what she'd just done, the ninja swallowed nervously, trying to push aside the sudden urges that had just ignited. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his hands on her naked back, groaning inwardly at the softness of her tender skin. _Okay, don't pounce, give her space…_ he scolded himself quietly. _Damn these stupid hormones._

"Um, s-sure… But are you sure you're not… cold or… anything like that?" Kenji murmured his question, reverting his gaze to her wide, light brown eyes that were watching him intently. An unreadable look was in her pupils, as if she was going through an inner battle, trying to decide a matter…

"Don't worry Kenji," she answered with a gentle chuckle. "I was only joking earlier when I said that you were sex-obsessed." _I hope you're not, anyway…_

_Ugh, you might not be so far from the truth… After all, you don't want to know what my body wants to happen…_ he groaned at the thought, silently cursing himself. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! Uriko would be furious with me if I tried to push her to go farther than we're ready for… she said so the other night at the park…_

"You okay?" Uriko Nonomura asked curiously, hearing his groan. "Something wrong?" _What's wrong? Is he… repulsed by what I did…?_

"Oh, I-I'm fine Riko," he replied timidly. "You d-don't have to worry about me…" _Riko… so selfless; always thinking about others…_

Looking away, the blue-haired ninja relied on his instincts to guide his hands, rubbing her skin gently but with firmness. Moving up near her neck, he massaged that area thoroughly, while she closed her eyes. His fingers trailed downward to caress the lower part of her back and he kneaded her tensed up muscles with timid inexperience.

_Oooh… his touch… so different from…**his**…_ she noted with relief. _I…like what Kenji's doing…_

_Hope I'm not going to give her a sprain or something… _He clenched his teeth at the thought of causing additional pain to her. _ I'm not exactly a professional masseuse._

The feeling of his palms tentatively rubbing against her back made Uriko muffle a moan that threatened to come out from her mouth. His fingers continued to gently caress her skin, and she relaxed into the heated embrace. A fiery tingle of bliss conjured up inside of her, running from her legs up to her neck. He started massaging her more slowly, taking his time with each area of her back and applying gentle vigor.

__

Inexperience…hah… she thought, slowly letting out a sigh. _…Argh, does this make me perverted, liking the feeling of his hands soothing me? But it's so satisfying… it can't be bad… can it?_

This time, she couldn't hold back her moan of pleasure and contentment. _So this is the bliss that everyone strives for… _Kenji heard it and slowed down, worried that he'd hurt her. _Oh shit, what did I do?? _"Riko…" he started to say. "Uh… s-should I stop now?" _Damn it, I probably worsened her condition!_ He growled lowly.

She didn't answer, just let out another soft moan. _Wonderful… not repulsive at all… I want it to keep going, continue…_

_Wait a minute, I don't think I'm hurting her…_ "What's wrong? I'm not hurting you, am I??" _Come on, say you're all right… tell me I'm not failing you…again…_

Uh oh… Kenji has that guilty look in his eyes, like he thinks he's done something wrong… Uriko shook her head firmly. "No way, far from it… This just feels… really good…" _…What did I just imply…_

His eyes slightly clouded over with passion when he realized the meaning behind that statement. _Stop, stop, stop…_

"Riko…" he murmured softly, stopping completely. _Damn it, wrong action!! _The male teenager reached across and gently cupped her chin, the action made her eyelids spring up. _Are you feeling the same way…? _He opened his mouth to say something, but the sight of her light brown eyes, hazy with emotion, matching his own feelings, made him feel a bit taken back. _…She does… say something…_

"Sweet kitten…" the words came out as a tortured groan from the young ninja. "Ich liebe dich…" _…I'm an idiot…_

_'Ich liebe dich'… that's German, I think… if I remember correctly, it means… 'I love you'._ "Ich liebe dich auc… my mole-boy…" Uriko replied, smiling weakly when she used the nickname. _Sigh… the school days…_

He shook himself out of his 'trance'. _I… have to fight it…ugh, ask first, stupid…_ With those thoughts he found that it was to find the words to form his statement. _Ughhh…oh, man… grrr, I'm so bloody weak!_

Even as he was thinking that, Kenji went to gently lift her upper body from the bed and wrapped his arms around her naked waist, reveling in the rapturous feeling. _First losing against brainwashing, now becoming a victim of passion. _A groan escaped his lips as their bare chests collided. Unfamiliar with the cool air directly touching her skin, she shivered as a chill shot through her body. _W-what did he do that for?_

"Cold…?" The mole zoanthrope asked gently, shuddering slightly as he looked into her eyes.

"A little…" she replied with a soft gasp. "I… I-I'm used to wearing a shirt, heehee…" _Such a foreign feeling… what is this…?_

"I… I can warm you up…" he suggested quietly, sounding a bit provocative. "I-I want… I want…" _Damn. It!_

She gasped again as his grip tightened slightly and his warm breath fanned her face. "You-you want… what?" _Isn't it obvious?_ A voice inside her mind mocked. _Shut up,_ she countered silently.

_I'll understand if she refuses me… _"…Riko…" he groaned and started to plant hot, fiery kisses on her neck; the cat zoanthrope felt a purr forming at the base of her throat. "You…"

"I… what…?" _Shouldn't I feel disgusted about this… like the last time…?_

"You, it's you," Kenji said firmly, kissing the tender nape of her neck with tentative fierceness. _That's it, I've done it now. Shit…_

"Ohhh…" Uriko leaned her head back with a moan, as he became more insistent and his lips traveled lower. _Stop him… isn't that what I should be doing? Tell him to stop…_

"Do… do you want… to stop?" he asked against her skin. _If she says stop… I gotta do it no matter what…_

_Say yes! _The auburn-haired young woman slowly shook her head and the two of them slid down, until they were lying side by side on her bed. _But… I don't want to… _She shivered slightly when she felt his arousal pressing against her upper thigh, drawing her attention. "Oh… man…" she murmured, slipping an arm around his neck as their lips met briefly. _I felt-I know what that means…_ A chill of fear engulfed her and she stiffened ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," her fiancé said softly. _No you're not._ Came his scolding conscience.

"You… don't need to, um, apologize…" she assured him. _Last chance to turn back… Come on…_

"Riko… You won't… regret this in the morning?" Kenji asked timidly, his lips meeting her breastbone. "I know that I wouldn't… but what about you…?" _If this gets her to think that I'm a nymphomaniac…_

"I wouldn't either…" she answered with breathless sincerity, her eyes fluttering to a close. _This feels right… natural… nothing's wrong…_

"If… if you want to stop… tell me…" _And if she says so, DO IT!_

"I will, trust me…" the cat zoanthrope unintentionally dug her nails into his back at the feeling of his cheek pressed against the side of her breast. _Not a chance will I tell Kenji to stop…_

Consternation lingered in the back of her mind, but as his mouth slanted gently over hers, warmth traveled through her. She could feel that his stroking and fondling was meaningful, full of heart instead of trying to satisfy the hungry lust that rode the hormones of perverts. Succumbing into his heated fire, his feather-soft kisses rained down onto various parts of her body, seeping into her skin like tepid honey.

_This isn't violation…_ Uriko realized with a stimulated sigh. _No, far from it…_

She nudged his head back up, and glanced meaningfully into his eyes, his dazed emotions mirroring her own. Trust and adoration were what she saw, in place of the eroticism that she inwardly was afraid of sighting.

"…I can trust you, Kenji." The feline zoanthrope said to him, her words feeling like the brush of an angel's whisper.

_…My angel._ He thought, a small smile touching his lips. A slight frown began to make its way over his brows; _Wait, Riko looks…afraid…_ The young ninja was about to ask what was troubling her, but instead he murmured, "I'll always be here for you…"

"I know…" his fiancée replied.

Her eyes fluttering to a close, she relaxed and felt Kenji's embraces wash away the past atrocities that…**he**…had caused in her childhood. They were healing the scars, brushing aside the confusion that her young mind hadn't been able to comprehend at the time. Wanted pleasure began replacing the dread that was hovering at the corner of her heart, and thoughts of the estranged scientist left her mind. All that the couple needed at that moment was each other, to relieve the pain that they had both suffered in the past, and to endure the future ongoing occurrences with strength.

****

The End

****

Author's Note: Yes, this was dark, I know… and the ending was pure sap. Ready to shoot me? *hears a gunshot go off* ACK! *hides* Ah, well, this was probably as dark as some of you thought… Basically, Uriko was harassed - sexually - by Busuzima after training when she was in her freaky woman form… *cringes* And since she's helped Kenji achieve his redemption so many times, I figured it would be sweet if he could pay her back…

****

With love for my fans,  
**Tiger5913**


End file.
